Espías de la Noche
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Ahora que ya hemos hecho aquello... Sólo resta saber que fue de nosotros. ¿Quieren saberlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece... asi que no lloren si no les gusta.**

**Esta es la primera vez que publico, mas no la primera que escribo.**

**Espías de la Noche. **

Suspiró cansado. Que bueno, era de noche, hora de dormir.

Se acurrucó en la cama y suspiró firmemente para poder atraer el sueño.

- Creo que mañana iré. – suspiró resignado.

- Oi. – oyó que alguien lo llamaba, que fastidio.

- Oi. – volvió a llamarlo con más fuerza. Lo único que hizo el aludido fue aferrarse más a la almohada.

- ¡Teme! – un nuevo grito lo sacó de la cama.

- ¡Que demonios te pasa Naruto! – gritó Sasuke enojado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo despertaría a las 2:00 de la mañana? Oh, esperen, estamos hablando de Naruto… ese nunca ha tenido una sano juicio.

- Sasuke, vamos, recuerda la apuesta. – dijo molesto Naruto.

- Apuesta. – refunfuñó. – Mañana, mañana iré. – dijo volviendo a pegar el ojo.

- ¡Vamos, teme! ¿Quieres pagarme un mes entero el Ramen? – al oír eso Sasuke se levantó como resorte.

- Pensándolo bien, la noche es hermosa, la luna está en todo su esplendor. – dijo en tono irónico. – Por cierto, Naruto…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué estás en mi ventana? Pudiste tocar la puerta. – demandó.

- Oh… pasó algo curioso.

- ¿Algo curioso?

- Sí. Tu puerta se… cayó.

- ¡¿Se cayó?! – el Uchiha corrió hacia la puerta y casi revienta al ver lo ocurrido.

- Naruto… - oh, no, tono amenazante. - ¡¿Por qué mi puerta esta destrozada?!

- Bueno, es que… - sudó frío. – Te toque muchas veces y no contestabas así que…

- ¿Así que…?

- Le hice un Rasengan… Pero luego de rato me di cuenta que una ventana estaba abierta. – excusó.

Minutos después…

Naruto corre desesperado con un furioso Uchiha Sasuke detrás de él con un Chidori en la mano.

- ¡Ven, no sufrirás… mucho! – gritaba el Uchiha.

Una hora después…

- ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, de veras, te lo prometo! – Naruto estaba tirado en medio de la plaza con cinco kunais en la pierna izquierda.

- Más te vale.- Naruto estaba entre la espada y la pared… literalmente. Podía ver el brillo del Chidori en la katana. ¿Chidori Nagashi? Quizás.

- Te prometo que mañana voy y te pongo otra puerta. – decía cansado y temeroso.

- Más te vale, o usare tu cadáver como puerta. – dijo con las aspas del Sharingan dando vueltas. Lo soltó y Naruto suspiró aliviado.

- Oi, Sasuke. – habló Naruto, después de haberse quitado todos los kunais.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo él relativamente tranquilo.

- Vamos, Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sennin nos esperan. – dijo Naruto, mientras veía la cara de Sasuke distorsionarse por el fastidio.

**Flash back…**

_- ¡Teme! – Naruto lo sorprendió con las manos en la masa._

_Sasuke entrenaba y estaba punto de dar en el blanco con su kunai cuando el grito de Naruto lo distrajo._

_- Que quieres, dobe.- dijo él, desganado como siempre. No le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando entrenaba._

_- Te traigo buena nuevas. – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara._

_- ¿De que se tratan? – preguntó curioso._

_- Sakura-chan, TenTen, Hinata e Ino regresaron de su misión. _

_- ¿Eso es la noticia? _

_- ¡Hai! – dijo contento._

_- ¿Y eso que me importa? Bien por ellas de haber cumplido la misión. _

_- No, no sabes. – dijo entusiasmado._

_- No, no sé. – dijo cortante el Uchiha. _

_- Sasuke, necesito de ti y de todo aquel que quiera venir a esta "misión"._

_- ¿Una misión? – Sasuke sintió curiosidad._

_- Aa, es una misión para los ninjas más hábiles de toda Konoha. _

_- ¿De que se trata? – dijo interesado, si necesitaban de los más hábiles era posible que la misión fuera de rango S y eso le agradaba. _

_- Vamos… Ero-sennin te lo explicará._

_- ¿Jiraiya? Oye, ¿Seguro que es una misión? – preguntó extrañado._

_- Sí, sí, ven conmigo._

_Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al lugar destinado. _

_Sólo estaban Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru, Kakashi y Jiraiya._

_De un momento a otro llegó a pensar que de veras era una misión muy importante. _

_- ¿Sasuke? – Kakashi se le quedó mirando. - ¿Fuiste por Sasuke? – le dijo a Naruto._

_- Hai, el teme también merece estar aquí._

_- ¿De que se trata esto?- dijo algo interesado el Uchiha._

_- Es una misión de mucha importancia.- carraspero Jiraiya. – Pero antes de decirla, necesito que hagan un juramento._

_- ¿Un juramento? – Neji no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad._

_- Que problemático. – dijo Shikamaru. _

_- Los he reunido aquí, a ustedes, que son algunos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha por que necesito de sus habilidades en algo muy importante. _

_- ¿Qué se trata, Jiraiya-sama? – Neji se interesó._

_- Digan todos juntos, mientras levantan su mano derecha. – Todos levantaron la mano derecha.- Yo._

_- Yo. – repitieron todos los ninjas._

_- Prometo solemnemente. – y todos repitieron. – Que cumpliré con esta misión, por el honor de mi familia y el mió. Prometo que seré ágil y no dejare que me descubran… _

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos… ¿Acaso era una misión de espionaje?_

_- Y si no cumplo con mi misión… - Jiraiya continuo hablando.- Pagare el Ramen por un mes a todos los miembros de este equipo. Aceptando sus demandas y por menores. – concluyó Jiraiya._

_- ¿Ramen? – Sasuke se confundió un poco. _

_- ¿Pagar? – Shikamaru alzó la ceja._

_- Así es. – Jiraiya sonrió pervertidamente. – Esta misión se trata de ¡Espiar chicas! _

_Una tremenda caída para todos los shinobis de 19 a 18 años. (19 por Neji, 18 por Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto)._

_- ¡¿Espiar chicas?! – Shikamaru estalló enojado. – Eso es lo más problemático que he escuchado. _

_- Usuratonkachi no me dijiste que esto era para espiar chicas. – dijo enojado Sasuke._

_- Ero-sennin me dijo que juntara a hábiles Shinobis y que habría Ramen, no me dijo que teníamos que espiar chicas… bueno, también me dijo que era una suerte que Sakura-chan y las demás hubieran regresado, pero fue por que pensé que ella tal vez nos ayudarían en la misión. _

_- Pues no te equivocaste del todo, Naruto. – dijo Neji, suspirando._

_- Venga, no se pongan así. – dijo Kakashi._

_- ¡Y usted, Kakashi-sensei! ¿En que pinta aquí? ¿También va a ir a espiar chicas?- le gritó Naruto. _

_- ¿Yo? ¡No, que va! Vengo aquí por si Jiraiya-sama necesitaba ayuda con su libro. – dijo rascándose la cabeza. _

_- ¿Su libro? – dijeron los aludidos al mismo tiempo._

_- Oh, sí, lo olvidaba. Necesito que vayan y me traigan algunas fotos y comentarios de las chicas, si es posible una prenda de ropa interior…- Jiraiya pensó un poco. – Mejor tráiganme una prenda de ropa interior y unas cuantas fotos. Es para inspirarme. – excusó Jiraiya. _

_- ¡¿Está loco?! – los shinobis casi los golpeaban._

_- Vamos, calmados. No es para tanto. – tranquilizó Kakashi._

_- Usted, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo es posible que haga esto? – regañó Neji._

_- Vamos, Neji-kun, todos necesitamos de sana diversión._

_- ¿Qué le haya de sano a esto? Es inmoral. – volvió a decir Neji. _

_- Yo ya me voy. – dijo Shikamaru, era su hora de ver nubes y no iba a quedarse ahí para que lo pervirtieran._

_- Shikamaru-kun, si te vas, le pagaras el Ramen a estos. – dijo Jiraiya._

_¡Maldición! Shikamaru estaba sin mucho dinero esta temporada. Si se iba no podría pagar los gastos de estos. Además, cuando se trata de Ramen, Naruto puede llegar a comer más que Chouji o incluso lo mismo. _

_Shikamaru se detuvo en seco. No estaba dispuesto a pagar… por otro lado, sería más cómodo irse y no decir nada de nada, es decir, que le importara un cacahuate._

_- No te interesa._

_- Y le diremos a tu padre…- dijo hábilmente Jiraiya._

_- ¿Le dirán a mi padre?_

_- Y a tu madre. – volvió a decir Jiraiya. _

_- ¿De que habla?_

_- Lo prometiste y podemos decir que eres un pervertido._

_- Si hiciera lo que me dice sería un pervertido de todas formas. _

_- ¿Y que crees que pensara tu madre? – Jiraiya sabía muy bien como era la madre de Shikamaru. - ¿O la Hokage?_

_Mierda, dio en el clavo. Shikamaru se quedó callado. Había mucho en su contra. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue resignarse._

_- Ok, Ok, lo haré. – dijo suspirando cansino. _

_- Lo mismo va para ustedes. – amenazó Jiraiya. – Aquel que rompa su promesa será acusado con la Hokage y si no, se las vera conmigo. _

_- Hokage-sama, sabe que es un pervertido. – dijo Neji, dirigiéndose a Jiraiya. – Sabrá de seguro que miente. _

_- Quizás… ¿Pero Hyuuga Hiashi?- dijo el muy pillo._

_- ¿Sabe? Creo que no sería tan malo ir a espiar chicas, después de todo somos hombres. – dijo de la nada Neji._

_- ¿Y tú Uchiha? – Jiraiya volteo a ver a Sasuke. – He oído que los Uchihas con muy honorables y cumplen con sus promesas. – dijo Jiraiya._

_Sasuke suspiró cansado. Maldita moral._

_- Aa, lo haré. – Sabía muy bien que se había puesta la soga al cuello._

_- ¿Y tú Naruto? _

_- ¿Habrá Ramen? _

_- Sí._

_- Entonces cuenten conmigo. _

_- ¡Bien, a partir de mañana empezara la misión!- dijo Jiraiya contento._

_- La noche va a ser muy larga. – dijeron ya cansados los muchachos._

**Fin de flash back… **

Seis ninjas de la hoja estaban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Shikamaru estaba que se caía al suelo de sueño.

Neji parecía una estatua de piedra.

Naruto se sobaba las partes abusadas.

Sasuke veía con fastidio a Naruto.

Kakashi leía.

Jiraiya leía una revista para adultos.

- Son las 3:00 a.m. estamos enfadados… ¿Qué esperamos? – dijo Naruto, quien empezaba a enfadarse.

- Cierto, lo olvidaba. – Jiraiya sacó una pequeña caja.

- ¿Eso para que es? – dijo Sasuke quien la veía con desconfianza.

- Para hacer esto más interesante, cada quien va a sacar un numero. En cada numero viene escrito el nombre de la chica a la que van a espiar.- dijo sonriente Jiraiya.

- Neji-kun, pasa tú primero. – dijo Kakashi, quien sostenía la caja. – una vez que agarres el numero no lo abras hasta que te digamos. – volvió a insistir Kakashi.

Neji pasó, después Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto.

- Bien, pueden abrirlos. – dijo contento Jiraiya.

- ¡¿QUE?! – el gritó se escuchó por toda Konoha.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – los chicos parecían indignados.

- ¡¿Vamos a espiar a nuestras compañeras?! – Neji estaba que los mataba.

- Problemático, me esperaba algo así. – dijo Shikamaru, mientras así gestos de exasperación con la cara.

- Me… Me to-toco Hinata Hyuuga. – dijo Naruto nervioso. Neji volteo a verlo.

- Ni lo pienses Naruto. – dijo Neji mientras lo amenazaba.

- Problemático, me tocó Ino. – dijo Shikamaru.

- TenTen, debe ser el destino… Maldito destino. – dijo Neji.

- ¿Y a ti teme? – dijo Naruto, curioso.

Sasuke suspiró… molesta.

- Sakura. – dijo cansado, todavía ni empezaba y ya estaba cansado.

- ¿Eso fue una especie de trampa, Kakashi? – dijo Jiraiya.

- Algo así… sería muy oportuno apresurar a las futuras parejas. – le musitó… Kakashi es todo un casamentero.

- Bueno, bueno, no se amarguen, de seguros les ira bien.

- ¡¿Estás loco Ero-sennin?! No sé como voy a entrar a la mansión Hyuuga.- se le acercó y le dijo en el oído. – Y si me descubren me castran. – volteo a ver a Neji, quien le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bah, será fácil espiar a Ino. – dijo Shikamaru.

- Sakura también. – alarde Sasuke.

- Bueno, si eso creen… ¡Los veré aquí al amanecer! – sentencio Jiraiya y los ninjas desaparecieron al ras del viento.

- Esperen… ¡No sé donde demonios vive TenTen! – gritó exasperado Neji.

- Bien, no será difícil… Ino debe ser una piedra cuando duerme. – se dijo Shikamaru.

Iba llegando a la casa de su compañera. Buscó alguna ventana o algo por donde pudiera entrar.

Tenía una cámara, una libreta y un morral en donde traerse la prenda de ropa.

Buscó con mucho cuidado la habitación de Ino. Shikamaru nunca había visitado por dentro la casa de Ino, siempre que lo había era por fuera, por que generalmente la esperaba.

Pero ahora la cosa era diferente.

Pasó de largo por una pequeña habitación, no le tomó importancia, hasta que al ir metro más allá escuchó ruidos extraños.

Se regresó y posó el oído en la puerta. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Podía oír los rechinidos de la cama de alguien, como alguien, quizás una mujer, gemía desesperadamente, como unos gruñidos masculinos se escapaban y palabras como: "Sí" "No pares" "Más, más…" escapaban de ahí.

Un revoltijo de estomago se hizo presente en Shikamaru al escuchar claramente el nombre del padre de Ino en un susurró femenino.

Quiso vomitar… de hecho lo iba a hacer, si no fuera por que escuchó que todo paraba adentro y como una puerta, un poco más lejana se abría.

Se escondió rápidamente entre lo que pudo. Vio pasar a una adormilada Ino, con una lencería de primera. Shikamaru sintió mariposas en el estomago. La chica traía una bata de seda muy fina, al parecer no llevaba sostén y podía ver como se le pegaba al trasero.

- "_Problemático." – _Pensó, cuando vio que ella bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina.

- Es mi oportunidad. – corrió a la habitación de Ino y empezó a buscar su ropa interior.

Rebatió el armario sin éxito. Entonces volteo a los cajones. Estaba a punto de ir hacía ellos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió e Ino entró con un vaso de agua.

Shikamaru corrió a esconderse en el armario, era lo mejor que se ocurrió.

Ino se recostó en la cama y no volvió a hacer ruido después.

Shikamaru salio despacio y con cuidado. Se acercó un poco a Ino… ¡Maldito sean todos los pervertidos del mundo! ¡Maldito sea el inventor de esas batas!

Ino dormía totalmente desparramada por la cama. Haciendo que su proporcionado cuerpo se le notara al pie de la letra.

Shikamaru sintió una parte de su cuerpo reaccionar. (De seguro se harán a la idea).

- Me cago en… - no pudo terminar de hablar, Ino empezaba a moverse.

Se escondió de nuevo. La chica se despertó un poco y murmuró algo como "Que calor".

¡¡Mierda!! Se quitó la bata y dejo todo su pecho al descubierto. Poco después se recostó y durmió.

Shikamaru parecía zombi, ahora la promesa que había hecho con Jiraiya se fue a la mierda. ¿Por qué sólo tomar una foto y buscar una prenda si podía hacer algo mucho mejor…?

Se acercó poco a poco cuando no se dio cuenta del zapato que estaba en el suelo. Shikamaru azotó como una res al piso. Haciendo un ruido lo suficientemente rudo como para despertar a alguien.

Se quedó quieto, esperando el grito de Ino y de seguro una buena paliza pero… no pasó nada.

Se levantó y vio a Ino. Casi se le viene una hemorragia al ver a la chica semidesnuda enfrente de él.

- Vaya, Ino tiene el sueño muy pesado. – dijo inocentemente. Grave error.

Inmediatamente los ojos de la Kunoichi se abrieron y con ella una aura amenazante.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – dijo Ino, quien todavía tenia un poco borrosa la vista por el sueño. Logró ver como la cortina de la ventana se ondeaba, quizás fue el viento.

- Oh, sólo era el viento. – se puso un dedo en la barbilla.- Mmm, que raro… parecía como si hubiera escuchado la voz de… ¡No, debí haberlo soñado!- y volvió a recostarse.

- Demonios, casi me descubre. – se limpio el sudor, su corazón palpitaba con la adrenalina. – Jum… Ino no está tan mal. – dijo él, mientras se dirigía a su casa. Había hecho todo una hazaña.

Naruto estaba frente a la gran mansión Hyuuga. El corazón se le encogía. Si era descubierto sería apaleado, escupido, pateado, tachado como degenerado y pervertido y tal vez castrado.

Estaba apunto de irse y dejar las cosas así, pero una vocecilla interior le decía que no, que se la pasaría bien… pero sobre todo… que pensara en el Ramen.

- Maldito zorro. – maldijo Naruto, descubriendo que la vocecilla era del Kyuubi. – Está bien… entrare.

Como todo un ninja de nivel, Naruto entró a la mansión si problemas. Buscó por los alrededores para ver si no había algún guardia o algo así. Suspiró aliviado, no había nadie.

Con una destreza impresionante se escabulló por toda la mansión. Buscaba la habitación de Hinata cuando un ruido extraño lo detuvo.

Era como si alguien estuviera en el agua.

Ya picado de la curiosidad, Naruto se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Se asomó por unos arbustos y al momento la baba se le cayó haciendo casi una laguna.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. El corazón se le paró y el aire le hizo falta.

- ¿Hinata? – musitó al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente.

La muchacha estaba ¡Desnuda! Sobre el agua. Haciendo hermosas piruetas y esparciendo su chakra. De seguro entrenaba. Pero que forma de entrenar.

La chica tenía una figura esplendorosa, inigualable. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Hinata era más hermosa que Sakura, Ino o alguna otra.

Los ojos se le escapaban al rubio y de un momento a otro estuvo tentado a ir allá y… bueno, no entremos en detalles.

Era de madrugada, verano para ser exacta y Hinata estaba afuera, desnuda y entrenando. Eso era mejor que convertirse en Hokage o comer Ramen gratis por todo un mes.

Se le olvido completamente lo que tenía que hacer, se olvido que tenía que tomar una foto. Lo único que hizo fue seguir sus impulsos y tratar de acercarse a la chica.

Mala idea. Al levantarse de los arbustos, una alarma se oyó.

Era una alarma para ladrones. Naruto se sintió muerto. Si Hiashi Hyuuga se enteraba de que andaba merodeando en la madrugada por su mansión equivalía a golpes; si se enteraba de que además vio a su hija desnuda… eso ya era castración.

Salio de ahí desesperado, siendo alcanzado por algunos petardos y kunais.

Ya no supo de Hinata ni de su increíble figura, lo único que supo era que había llegado al parque y que ya no sentía las piernas. Probablemente por todo lo que corrió o por los petardos que estaban envenenados.

- Eso fue mejor que cualquier Ramen. – dijo antes de caer desmayado a la intemperie.

Neji estaba desahuciado. Llevaba cerca de una hora buscando la casa de TenTen y no la encontraba.

- Maldito destino, debes ser tú el que no me deja encontrar su casa. – pateo una lata y esa fue a dar a la cabeza de una gato. – Já, que buena puntería. – se elogio él.

Estaba punto de marcharse cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

- Oye, joven, espere. – por el tono de voz supo que era una anciana.

¿Qué hacia una señora en la madrugada en la calle?

- Dígame. – dijo cortésmente.

- ¿Tú le pegaste en la cabeza a este gato?

- Eh, sí… lo hice.

- Oh… - hubo un silencio. - ¡¿Te gustaría que te apalearan también?!

La dulce ancianita dejo de serlo cuando sacó un montón de armas peligrosas.

- Oiga, señora, cálmese… no lo tome así. – trató tranquilizarla.

- Te romperé los huesos. – dijo ella, dejando ver a Neji unos enormes brazos y un cinturón en un abdomen. ¡¡Era campeona de lucha?!

Neji no tuvo de otra más que correr y salvar la vida.

La señora era tan rápida como él.

- ¡¿Qué es una ninja?!- dijo este, apunto de volar.

Neji sintió como un kunai le rozó el hombro. Eso lo animó a correr más.

Saltó casas y cercas, casi atropella a un perro y casi muere aplastado por poste. (La señora se lo había lanzado).

Al fin logró perderla. Estaba muriéndose, las pierna le punzaban.

- Al fin… pensé que esa gorda me atraparía. – dijo riendo levemente.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Neji volteo a ver el gran bulto que estaba detrás de él.

- ¡Me lleva…! ¡Maldito destino! – gritó y con tal de esquivar un atropello de la señora, saltó rápidamente y…

Sintió como el cristal de una ventana se rompía en su espalda.

Como la señora gritaba un motón de maldiciones y su voz se alejaba.

- A salvo. – dijo este suspirando.

- No lo creo. – escuchó una voz amenazante detrás de él.

- ¡Maldito destino! – gritó Neji.

- ¿Neji? – esa voz se le hizo familiar al muchacho.

- ¿TenTen? – dijo de improviso.

- ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Y tú?

- Mmm… - gruñó la chica.

- TenTen… - iba a hablar cuando escucho toques en la puerta.

La muchacha abrió. Una señora enorme estaba en la puerta.

Se escondió y espió lo que pasaba. Vio como la chica asentía un par de veces. Como negaba algunas y al final suspiraba disculpándose por él. Cerró lo puesta y se le acercó al Hyuuga.

- Por Dios, Neji, que le hiciste a eso mujer.

- ¡¿Qué le hice?! ¡Que me hizo! – dijo estresado.

- Y a todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo TenTen.

Neji bajó la cabeza… cuando algo lo incomodó.

- Me duele la espalda. – dijo después de un rato en chico.

- Debe está… ¡Está sangrando! – la chica se levantó a toda prisa y trajo para limpiar al muchacho.

Minutos más tarde…

- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. – dijo TenTen mientras terminaba de vendarle la espalda al chico. Tenía unos cristales encajados, pero ella ya se había encargado de eso.

- Aa, lo sé.

- No sé como te prestaste para hacer eso, Neji. – regañó TenTen.

- Sí no lo hacia le dirían cosas a Hiashi-sama que no son verdad.

- Mmm, vaya bola de cobardes.- dijo TenTen, mientras apretaba sus vendas.

- Por cierto TenTen… ¿Ibas a alguna parte? – preguntó Neji curioso. La chica vestía muy casual para esas horas de la noche.

- Bueno, escuche ruidos extraños en la calle, iba a salir a ver si era un ladrón o algo hasta que te vi entrar por la ventana.

- Oh… - dijo inocentemente.

- Bueno, tal parece que no queda nada más que hacer. – dijo TenTen mientras subía a su alcoba. Neji le siguió.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo este curioso.

- Toma. – dijo ella, dándole una prenda interior. Neji se puso rojo.

- Esto es…

- No te preocupes, es nueva, es decir no la he usado. – Tranquilizó.- Dales esa y aléjate de ellos. – dijo sonriente.

Neji no sabia que decir. Hasta que sintió los labios de la chica en su mejilla.

- Ahora vete, antes de que alguien más te vea. – dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

Neji atinó a asentir y salir de ahí como un robot…

¡Estaban locos si creían que les daría era prenda!

Era turno del Uchiha… ya hacia un buen rato que estaba sentado junto a la casa de Haruno. Esperaba a que la chica apagara la luz y se durmiera.

- Molesta. – susurró harto de esperar a que durmiera.

Miró su reloj, ya eran las 4:00 a.m., maldición, no podía ser posible que la chica estuviera despierta todo el rato… ¿O sí?

- No puedo creer que… - sin terminar la frase saltó ha su balcón y se asomó por la ventana.

Exploró cada recoveco de esta… una vez pensó que la habitación de ella sería completamente rosa y llena de peluches, cosas así.

No estaba equivocado del todo, sí era rosa, pero un estado muy moderado y no tenía peluches… pocos, pero no demasiado.

Era una habitación bastante sobria, sin excesos ni nada de eso.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, su perspectiva había cambiado un poco.

Cuando Sasuke regresó a Konoha, ya con Itachi y Orochimaru muerto, cambio su forma de ser hacia sus compañeros, en especial con Sakura.

La trataba mejor al igual que ella. Sakura yo no era una "fan" de Sasuke y este ya no la trataba como un estorbo, sino que apreciaba su ayuda, por así decirlo.

Es decir, se llevaban bien, como compañeros y amigos… ¡Nada más!

Al fin encontró a Sakura. La chica estaba dormida en un escritorio, de seguro se había desvelado haciendo algún trabajo del hospital o el reporte de la misión.

Sintió un poco de pena por Sakura, ya que era ella la que hacia el reporte de la misión cada vez que le tocaba ir con ella. Además, Sasuke llegaba a creer que la chica podía llegar a ser algo masoquista.

Se le acercó y aprecio el rostro de la joven. Se veía muy tranquila mientras dormía. Era sorprendente que la chica no hubiera detectado la presencia de Sasuke, ya que estaba prácticamente enfrente de ella.

Tal vez la chica estaba demasiado cansada como para despertar o apagar la luz. Se fijo en el escritorio y vio unos documentos incompletos.

Vaya, de había quedado dormida mientras los revisaba.

Sasuke suspiró y decidió hacer algo bueno por ella. Pero primero…

Buscó con la vista algún cajón o armario en donde su ropa interior podía estar. Al fin lo encontró. Se acercó a un cajón. Se paró enfrente de él y pasó su vista a una foto, la foto del equipo 7.

- Mmm… - dijo mientras sonreía un poco. Abrió el cajón y cuando se iba a disponer a hurgar ahí, escuchó un ruido extraño. Volteo delicadamente para toparse con una somnolienta Sakura.

Sasuke parpadeo asustado.

- Maldición… me descubrió. – dijo él a lo que Sakura parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo algo trasteada.

- Emmm… no. – mintió.

- ¡Sasuke! – dijo una vez que su vista se aclaró. - ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!- volteo a ver el reloj. - ¡A esta hora de la noche! – más le valía a Sasuke correr si no quería estar deforme por el resto de su vida.

Sasuke sólo atinó a aparecer detrás de Sakura y aprisionarla de los brazos, tratando de inmovilizarla y tranquilizarla.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – dijo enojada. Forcejeando para que la soltara. Sasuke no cedía.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

- No te muevas… - le dijo despacio y seductoramente.

¡GRAVE ERROR! Lo único que provocó fue que Sakura se alterara más.

Sasuke se azotaba mentalmente. Sintió como la chica aplicaba una fuerza mayor… ¡Demonios, eso no era bueno!

Logró liberarse y voltearse, trató de golpear al Uchiha, pero éste logró esquivarla.

- ¡Cálmate, Sakura, soy yo! – casi le gritaba y rogaba.

- Con más razón. – completó ella, sacando un kunai y arremetiendo contra él.

No sabía que hacer, así que tuvo que responder a los ataques. Pudo ver como Sakura fallaba una que otra vez, intuyó que estaba muy cansada y que quizás no podía moverse debido al cansancio.

Llegó a tal momento en el que la tomó de las muñecas y estuvo forcejeando con ella un rato.

- ¡Sakura, cálmate! – podía ver como la chica respiraba alteradamente. Se tuvo que ver obligado a tirarla en la cama para que no se levantara, por consecuencia le cayó encima a la chica.

Sakura se había tranquilizado luego de dar algunas patadas y ver el Sharingan de Sasuke dando vueltas.

Sasuke sentía como el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sasuke supuso que no había parado en todo el día de hacer trabajos… incluyo recién llegada de la misión.

Sakura se quedó quieta y en silencio. Sasuke igual, sólo que no sabía si levantarse y explicarle todo o… quedarse ahí y explicarle todo.

De cualquier forma le agrado más la segunda idea, Sakura no parecía protestar, es más, parecía que se estaba durmiendo.

- Deberías dormir. Apuesto que no has parado desde que llegaste a Konoha. – dijo Sasuke calmadamente.

- ¿Qué, me espiaste? – dijo en un tono sarcástico.

- Se te notan en los ojos, tienes ojeras y tus ojos están rojos. – sonrió victorioso. – Duérmete.

- ¿Contigo aquí? No gracias. – dijo retadora la chica.

- Mmh, apuesto que eso quisieras. – dijo arrogantemente Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró y Sasuke sintió eso. De una manera a otra sintió ternura por la muchacha.

¡¿Ternura, dije?! Por favor, es Sasuke.

El cubo de hielo andante. ¡¿Cómo puede sentir ternura por alguien?! ¡¿Cómo puede sentir ternura por Sakura?!

Definitivamente esto debe ser un error… ¡Habrá un funeral!

¿Funeral? Pero… si eso había sentido. Sasuke no quería asimilarlo.

¿Cómo él? El todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke podía estar sintiendo ternura por alguien… eso era imposible eso era…

- Sasuke-kun…

Eso era intolerable…

- Sasuke…

Eso era una mala señal, de seguro el Apocalipsis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

- ¡Uchiha! – Sakura gritó desesperada. Haciendo que Sasuke saliera de su retardo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Te pudieras quitar? – dijo ella, el sueño era palpable.

- ¿Qué, no disfrutas de la cercanía?

- Iie, así que quítate. – dijo cansada. Ya eran las 4:30 y Sasuke no se le quitaba de encima.

- Mmh, pero no me patearas y gritaras ¿Verdad? – trató de asegurarse.

- No, no lo haré. – dijo ella, casi se dormía. – Pero…

Demonios, un pero.

- Dame una explicación. – dijo suspirando.

- De acuerdo. – Sasuke se levantó poco a poco de ella. Al hacerlo, la chica se reincorporó y arreglo la ropa y el cabello, Sasuke le había arruinado un poco su aspecto en su pequeña "disputa".

- Haber… - suspiró cansada. – Dime, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dijo ella demandante.

- Todo empezó con Naruto…

- ¿Naruto?

- Él me dijo que Jiraiya nos necesitaba para una misión. Fui a ver y Ero-sennin nos engañó. Nos hizo prometer y amenazó. Nos dijo que todos tendríamos que espiar a una chica y traer una prenda de ropa interior.

Sakura lo miraba con desconfianza.

- A mi me tocó venir aquí, llegue, te encontré dormida. Se supone que seria rápido, sólo tomaría tu… - cayó al ver el aura amenazante de ella. – Bueno, el caso es que te despertaste y me atacaste.

- ¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? – excusó ella.

- Mmh… seguir durmiendo. – dijo él.

- Ja, ja… que gracioso. – un deje de cansancio se dibujó en Sakura. - ¿Sabes? Quiero dormir, así que me gustaría que te fueras. – dijo ella mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? – le preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Hacer que?

- Te está matando el trabajo.

- Bueno… Etto… ese es mi trabajo, no puedo evitarlo. – se excusó.

- Sí, pero… - Se levantó y revisó los papeles. No eran más que expedientes médicos y algunos documentos menores. - ¿Sabes? Creo que… - no pudo terminar.

Sakura estaba dormida, estaba acurrucada como una niña en la cama.

- Molesta. – Sasuke se le acercó y tomó una frazada. La cubrió con ella y contempló el rostro de Sakura. Parecía un ángel…

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó poco a poco a ella hasta darle un casto beso en la frente.

- Descansa. – dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

- ¡¿Nani?! – Jiraiya casi pega el grito en el cielo. - ¡¿Cómo que no consiguieron nada?! – dijo enfadado.

- Así como lo oyes. – dijo Neji. Picaron, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a dar la prenda de TenTen.

- Era muy problemático, casi nos descubren.- dijo Shikamaru… Mmm, sí claro, ya que se había recreado la pupila.

- Fue muy peligroso, casi me matan. – dijo Naruto. Otro que se había recreado la pupila.

- Créeme. – dijo Sasuke, quien tenia uno que otro rasguño por la pequeña pelea con Sakura.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Sasuke? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Sakura despertó en pleno acto. – justificó, demasiado para su gusto.

- Mmh. – Jiraiya parecía inconforme. – Ni hablar, la misión ha sido un fracaso.

- ¿Entonces nos podemos ir? – preguntó Neji.

- Si, quiero dormir, dattebayo. – dijo cansado Naruto.

- Sí, pueden irse. – los muchachos se fueron.

- Bah, esto a sido una perdida de tiempo. – dijo Jiraiya molesto.

- Yo no diría. – dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé yo pero… creo que cupido hizo una que otro trabajito.

**Fin…**

**¿Quieres que le siga****?**

**¿Quieres más? **

**¿Epilogo? **


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogo…

**Epilogo…**

**Un año después… **

Cuatro sombras merodeaban por las calles oscuras de Konoha.

Se movían con gracia al igual que el vaivén del viento. Algunas veces sus perversas sonrisas se podían ver, todo a causa de los reflejos de la luna.

- Son las 3:00 de la mañana. – dijo uno de ellos.

- Dividámonos… nos vemos por la mañana para ver como nos fue. – dijo otro, su voz parecía cansada y aburrida.

- Alguien se acerca. – dijo otro, sus ojos estaban inflamados.

- Que esperamos… vámonos. – dijo uno, los destellos de la luna llena permitieron ver unos sutiles bigotes en la cara.

- Nos vemos en la mañana. – dijo un muchacho de ojos rojos.

- De acuerdo. – dijeron los demás.

Las cuatro sombras se dispersaron en distintas direcciones. Al perecer viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

Una de las sombras ha llegado a su destino, mira con atención a los alrededores.

- Hyuuga. – se escucha la voz de una anciana en un callejón oscuro.

- Baa-chan. – dijo solamente el muchacho de ojos inflamados… el Byakugan estaba presente.

- ¿Tu tío sabe lo que haces por las noches? – dijo la anciana con una mueca de angustia.

- Iie. – le dijo Neji.

- Parece que estás muy decidido. – volvió a decir la señora.

- Ya lo ha dicho, si logra darme con alguna de sus armas… le daré lo que me había pedido. – dijo Neji, con una cara de confianza.

- Tú lo has dicho. – y la persecución empezó.

Otra sombra merodeaba por los alrededores de una florería.

- Problemático. – susurró la sombra. – Pero al fin puedo hacerlo.

El muchacho se metió a la florería con extremo cuidado.

- Sólo tengo que… - Shikamaru, quien era está extraña sombra estaba moviendo unos alambres a un extraño aparato.

- Listo, ahora no habrá aire acondicionado. – dijo contentó. – Jum, ahora a mi premio.

De un salto salio de la florería y se dirigió a una de las ventanas.

- Mi premio. – Shikamaru se fijo por una de las ventanas… una chica no muy alta ni muy chaparra se levantó de su cama, traía un traje de lencería de primera y no estaba usando sostén.

Shikamaru se relamió los labios y una vez que la chica desapareció de la habitación Shikamaru entró y se escondió en el armario.

Minutos más tarde la chica entró con un vaso de agua en la mano. Parecía que el calor y la falta de aire acondicionado habían funcionado, la chica traía hielos en el agua y además, empezó a hacer ademanes de abanicarse con las manos.

- Maldito aparato… - susurró la chica fastidiada mientras tomaba su agua. – Debió descomponerse. – dijo mientras empezaba a pasar su mano por la frente, el calor la hacia sudar.

Un muchacho con bigotes corría por todas las calles hasta llegar a una enorme mansión.

- Je… ahora sí. – dijo mientras aseguraba los alrededores de posibles trampas y alarmas. – La voz de la experiencia. – dijo para si mismo.

Naruto, el chico con bigotes de zorro miraba atentamente los alrededores por unos arbustos de la casa Hyuuga.

- _Mátalos… – _Naruto frunció el ceño.

– No voy a matar a nadie zorro.

- _¿Ah no? ¿Entonces para que viniste?_

_- _Vine a ver a… ya sabes. – dijo el Uzumaki algo sonrojado.

- _¿Viniste a ver a tu hembra? – _cuestionó el zorro de nueve colas.

_- _Así es. – dijo Naruto, mientras se escabullía por entre los arbustos buscando a la chica, que de seguro andaba por ahí, danzando desnuda.

_- Deberías marcar el territorio. – _sugirió el bijou.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No me voy a poner a orinar! – gritó indignado Naruto.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – una vocecilla, tímida y dulce sorprendió a Naruto hablando con su Zorro.

- Esta me la pagas zorro. – musitó Naruto.

Un muchacho de ojos rojos se abalanzaba por los árboles cercanos de la casa de una chica.

Se apresuró a ver por la ventana… ahí estaba. La misma chica de siempre.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha, el cual ya tenía tiempo haciéndole lo mismo a la chica.

Se adentró a la habitación y volvió a suspirar cansino. Esa mujer de veras que no entendía.

Sasuke le había dicho muchas veces que no se matara trabajando y menos en su estado, pero al parecer a ella le importaba una soberana mierda.

Se le acercó con cuidado y la vio dormida en el escritorio… otra vez.

- Molesta… - le susurró al oído.

Se iba a acercar más pero escuchó ruidos extraños en la calle. Se asomó y una enorme gota se le dibujó en la cabeza.

Un muchacho, muy conocido por él, corría desesperado perseguido por una señora que le lanzaba armas y gatos.

- Como puede hacer eso en la madrugada. – se dijo Sasuke. Cuando de pronto sintió un aura detrás de él.

¿Acaso eso era un problema?

- ¡No me alcanza! – gritó un muchacho de ojos blancos, mientras corría despavorido por la calle.

Una enorme señora lo perseguía sin descanso.

- ¡Ya veras cuando te atrape!

Neji divisó una ventana abierta y aceleró.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Qué la menopausia no le deja correr?!

Mala idea, un poste voló no muy arriba de su cabeza. Neji aceleró y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la ventana.

- Un poco más… - dijo cuando de la nada se sintió impulsado por una fuerte explosión.

- ¡¿Quién demonios le dio explosivos?! – salio volando y atravesó la ventana de puro impulso.

Cuando al fin recuperó la conciencia por el golpe con la pared de la casa a la que había entrado, miró a la anciana.

- ¡Já… no pudo hacerme nada! – golpe en la cabeza para Neji con un ¡¿Gato?!

- ¡No, en la cara no! – gritó asustado, mientras en gato lo rasguñaba y la anciana lo veía de lejos, riendo y gritándole maldiciones al muchacho.

- ¡Neji! – un gritó femenino lo sacó de su pelea con el gato, el cual hacia más de 10 minutos se había ido, dejando a Neji con repetidos ataques epilépticos.

- ¿TenTen? – rápidamente se levantó. - ¡Un león me salio en plena calle y yo…!

- A mi no me mientes… - la chica suspiró. - ¿Volviste a irte de gira con Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru?

Neji asintió.

- Esa costumbre suya no desaparece… - suspiró cansada.- Además, ¿Te peleaste con la anciana de los gatos de la otra cuadra? – TenTen lo miró desconcertada.

- Bueno, yo no sabía que a esa señora le apasionaran los gatos.

- Mientes, ¿Cierto?

- Aa.- dijo el chico derrotado.

- Neji, te dije que si querías jugar con la señora o "entrenar" como tú dices… lo hagas cuando Konoha no esté durmiendo. – le dijo paciente.

- Lo siento. – dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica para darle un beso. - ¿Qué acaso tu novio no puede venir a darte una sorpresa nocturna?

- Sí, si puedes… pero… - Neji prestó atención. – A la otra báñate, hueles a orina de gato.

- Que calor hace… - una chica rubia de ojos azules comenzó a quitarse la prenda de seda que traía.

- Sí… un poco más. – dijo Shikamaru, quien ya quería que la chica se quitara su ropa.

Ino se quitó la ropa para luego sonreír calmadamente.

- ¿Sabes, Shikamaru? – dijo la chica de la nada. – Pudiste haberme perdido desde un principio que me quitara la bata para ti. – le dijo seductoramente, mientras miraba el armario donde estaba escondido Shikamaru.

- Venga… - Shikamaru salio del armario. – Es más divertido. – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Sí, tal vez para ti. – dijo ella cansada. – Ahora ve y arregla el aire acondicionado. Papá y mamá se despertaran.

- Con una condición. – dijo pícaramente.

- Lo sé… ¿Por qué crees que te pido que arregles el aire? Los moriríamos de calor. – dijo traviesa.

Shikamaru sonrió pícaramente de nuevo.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – Hinata había reconocido la voz del chico.

- ¿Sí? – dijo rendido mientras salía de los arbustos.

- ¿Qué hacías escondido en los arbustos? – dijo ella mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Sólo jugaba un poco.

- A mí me pareció que estabas discutiendo con alguien. – dijo la chica, quien estaba sentada a la orilla de un estanque con un kimono verdaderamente precioso.

- Era… mi… amigo… imaginario. – dijo nervioso.

- Oh, ya veo. – la chica se levantó. - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien, qué? – volvió a decir nervioso el rubio.

- ¿Te quedaras ahí parado o vas a darte un chapuzón conmigo? – dijo la chica mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Y tu papá?

- Digamos que está ocupado… muy, muy ocupado. – dijo Hinata… ¿Desde cuando acá ella se había vuelto tan atrevida?

Bueno, si me permiten resolver esa pregunta ocurrió así…

No, no se crean. Hinata y Naruto se hicieron novios después de unas cuantas semanas de que el rubio la viera desnuda en el estanque de la mansión.

Ahí Naruto comprendió que la chica hacia eso desde pequeña y que la vez que creyó soñar que había visto a una hermosa chica en una cascada era por que realmente era ella y estaba entrenado.

Supongo que ya aclare dudas, ahora sí… continuemos.

Naruto sonrió.

- Hinata… - dijo mientras veía como la chica se metía al agua.

- ¿Umm? – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti?

Sasuke tembló por unos segundos al sentir el aura de la chica.

- ¿Dónde andabas? – preguntó inquisidora la chica.

- Oh… - excusó Sasuke y se volteo a verla. – Por ahí. – dijo él.

- Mmm… - la chica soltó su hombro y suspiró. – Otra vez me quede dormida mientras revisaba los papeles del hospital.

- Mmm, Sakura. – Sasuke la llamó al verla jadear un poco. - ¿Es que no piensas en la seguridad de pequeño? – preguntó indignado.

Sakura lo volteo a mirar fastidiada.

- Sólo te digo la verdad. – espetó defendiéndose de la mirada de ella.

- Ah, claro. – suspiró. – Me tratas como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz… cuando en realidad sólo tengo dos meses. – dijo ella ironizándolo todo.

- La seguridad es lo primero… además… escuche que los primeros meses de formación era esenciales.

- ¿Los primeros meses? – la chica lo miró algo interesada.

- Sí, los primeros nueve meses. – dijo él.

- Oh, y si tanto te importa… ¿Por qué me dejas dormir hasta tarde? – preguntó ella picada.

- Por que yo… - se detuvo, mierda lo había atrapado en su propio juego.

- Por que mi marido piensa que aun es soltero y puede hacer lo que se le plazca en las noches. – dijo ella mientras tocaba el cuello de su camisa y acariciaba sus pectorales con la otra mano.

- Me gusta sorprenderte. – dijo como excusa.

- Sí y a mí cuando llegas a casa. – lo tomó de la mano. – Vamos, me seguirás regañando mañana. – Dijo Sakura sarcásticamente, por que el que en realidad necesitaba regaño era Sasuke.

Y los dos se fueron a dormir.

Quien lo diría.

Al parecer las cosas si salieron como Kakashi las había predicho.

Cupido hizo su trabajo, ahora Sasuke y Sakura estaban casados, por lo que esperaban a su primogénito.

Neji seguía sorprendiendo a TenTen por la ventana cada noche, por lo que la chica la dejaba abierta para evitar que el cristal se rompiera.

Como ya era costumbre de Neji de pasar por el callejón de la señora campeona de lucha, le gustaba ser perseguido por ella.

Tanto la señora como el Hyuuga se hicieron amigos y la señora gustaba de lanzarle cosas para que, si le llegaba a dar, Neji les pagaba el veterinario a sus gatos.

Shikamaru e Ino estaban comprometidos, todas las noches él la visitaba y la "obligaba" a desnudarse por que "hacia calor". Shikamaru era muy listo, por lo que siempre tenía un plan para desvestirla.

Naruto seguía visitando a Hinata en las noches, la chica lo esperaba a la misma hora en el estanque. Sólo el tiempo descifraría si esos dos se casarían.

Y bueno, respecto a la novela de Jiraiya… digamos que se retrazó, pero esto no decepciono a su fan numero uno.

Kakashi se sentía a gusto por que la misión "Espías de la noche" había sido tal y como él la había previsto.

Y bueno, respecto a la puerta… digamos que Naruto termino con algunas heridas menores… unas provocadas por los martillazos y otras por Sasuke (Es que al principio Naruto empezó a hacerse el gracioso y Sasuke se desesperó).

Ante todo… Un final feliz ¿No?

**Ahora sí… fin. **


End file.
